ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Mindfreak (Episode)
Mindfreak is an episode of Noah 10. Episode Our story starts in the Null Void. We zoom into Incarcecon. In a cell, we see a Conscion sitting. A guard opens his cell. "It's lunch break, Psys." Said the Guard. Psys exited his sell and his eyes glowed. "What the--?" The guard suddenly was lifted into the air. He got thrown into a heater and got blown up. Psys flew out. Null Guardians shot lasers at him, but he used telekinesis and threw them at each other. He flew into a portal and escaped. "We seriously need to close that." Said a Guard. Meanwhile on Earth... Noah, Jack, and Erika are fighting Numk. "You insolent fools will meet defeat at my hands!" Said Numk. "Whatever." Said Jack. Jack absorbed concrete and punched Numk in the face, but he grabbed his arm and kicked him away. Erika threw two mana blasts, but Numk put up a shield and threw it at her. "MAH TURN!" Noah called. Noah activated the Matrix and suddenly, a new hologram popped up. "Hey, a newbie!" Noah said. Noah slapped down the Matrix and transformed. "Mindfreak!" Numk ran to Noah with his sword, but suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. "Why...why can't I move!?" Numk said. "Bye-bye." Said Noah. Numk got flung into a wall. He got paralyzed and Noah started punching him all different times. Numk tried to hit him with his sword, but it Noah broke it with his mind. He then elbowed Numk and knocked him out. "Nice one!" Erika said. "Shut up!" Noah said. Noah levitated Erika. He threw here at Jack. "What the heck!?" They yelled. Suddenly, Jack ran into a wall 10 times and got knocked out. Erika threw mana blasts, but Noah made an illusion and tricked her. She shot the illusion, but Noah punched her and threw her into a building. "I go now." Said Noah. Noah flew away. He then met up with Psys. "Ah, there you are, my puppet." Said Psys. "Hello master. I have disposed of the Landis twins." Said Noah. "Excellent. Now we go." Said Psys. They flew to a spaceship. They entered it and blasted off. Jack and Erika woke up. "What's wrong with Noah? Is he possessed again?" Jack said. "Probably. Let me track him." Said Erika. Erika got out one of Noah's Gir plushes. "He's on a ship going to a nearby planet. Let's go get Ship." Said Erika. Meanwhile... Noah and Psys landed on Flors Verdance. "So, the plan is we rule the universe with an army of people controlled by us!" Psys said. "K." Agreed Noah. They began enslaving Florauna. Then, Ship landed and Jack and Erika came out. "Noah! Stop! You're under mind control!" Erika said. "GO AWAY." Noah said. Noah flew and headbutted Erika. Erika flew and landed on Jack. Jack pushed Erika off and absorbed the ground. He went to kick Noah, but he made an illusion. Jack kicked the illusion, then Noah came behind and hit Jack. Jack flew to Psys who kicked him away. Jack landed in a thorn patch. "OW!" Erika threw mana blasts, but Noah illusioned and levitated her. He threw her at a wall of vines. "We have to change him back!" Jack said. Jack ran to Noah and pressed his Matrix symbol, he transformed back, but automatically transformed into Mindfreak again. "What the?" "Ha! He can't turn back while under my control!" Said Psys. "Good to know." Said Erika. Erika trapped him in a mana bubble and threw him into Ship. Ship shot him in a cannon. "DANG IT!" Yelled Psys. Noah then turned back. "Mind filling me in?" Said Noah. "Let's just go home and NOT think about anything." Said Jack. "K." Said Noah. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason (Controlled) *Jack Landis *Erika Landis Aliens *Mindfreak (First Appearance) (2x) (Controlled) Villains *Psys *Numk Trivia *Mindfreak was unlocked the same time Noah was scrolling through his playlist. Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Episodes